As demand for electric vehicles increases, so, too does the demand for electric vehicle charging stations (EVCS) that are need to recharge the batteries that power the power train of the electric vehicle. EVCS stations will be located in “seismic zones” throughout the world, but once they are installed, existing EVCS stations will lack any capability to react safely to seismic events, such as earthquakes. While some seismic events can be totally catastrophic, others may still permit some, if not all, operational functions to be carried out by the EVCS, but restoring these operational functions needs to be done in a careful and reliable manner. What is needed is an automatically resettable EVCS equipped with or retrofitted with a seismic sensor.